The present disclosure relates to a package for active electronics, and more specifically, to a package for active electronics having a load spreading interposer.
In antenna arrays, a transmit/receive (T/R) module is responsible for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic radiation to and from an external element. The T/R module is often provided in a T/R module package that includes a module having a substrate floor, ring frame and lid. This module contains the active electronics. A connector is laminated onto the lid of the module and the T/R module package is assembled by adhesion of the connector to the lid. The assembly process to adhere the connector to the lid is called lamination. Lamination uses pressure and an increased temperature to cure the epoxy that is provided between the connector and the lid.
For qualification, the entire module assembly with the connector has to be subject to a long period of thermal cycles. During this long period, the performance of the adhesive between the housing and the lid material may cause the lid material to thermally expand by a different degree from the connector material (the lid material may be made from Kovar™ and the connector material may be made from Ultum™, which are coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatched materials). Together, these effects often lead to delamination of the connector from the lid and may cause exposure of the connector pins extending from the connector to the substrate. Such delamination and exposure are failure modes of the T/R module package.